The rainbow after the rain
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: ok this is my first Haruhi HIkaru fan fic so please tell me what you think! Haruhi got her heart broken by Tamaki but cant Hikaru make her saddens fade away? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FARTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi stared out the window watching the rain. The rain expressed Haruhis feelings perfectly. She was confused and wasn't sure what to do. The same question kept nagging at her…. Did he even love me? Haruhi felt tears running down her face. She only dated Tamaki for a month but it was the best month of her life. But today as she went to meet up with him before lunch she saw him kissing a new girl that came to Ouran no more than three days ago. Haruhi whispered. "Tamaki…how could you?" she had asked him it was hard to hold back the tears. Tamaki sighed and looked into Haruhis eyes. "Haruhi I never wanted you to find out like this…me and Mari…we just have something really special…I was going to tell you I swear I was but…I didn't wanna hurt you…I'm sorry…"

Haruhi know sat in the abandon music room watching the rain. That's when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I think…a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying in a room all alone." Hikaru whispered and lightly kissed her cheek. "What are you so sad about?"

"T-Tamaki…cheated on me…" Haruhi cried. Hikarus eyes widened as he pulled Haruhi close to him.

"Haruhi…I'm so sorry…" Hikaru had a brilliant idea. "Haruhi why don't we have a sleep over at my place…" Hikaru smiled trying his best to make Haruhi happy and she could tell. So she smiled back

"Sounds fun….when should it be?" Haruhi asked.

"How about to night Koaru had to go with our mom on a trip…he thought it would be good for us to have a little time apart…so I'd be pretty lonely…" Hikaru said a touch of sadness in his voice. Haruhi was had the same feelings as loneliness as Hikaru had. She could understand his feelings and she realized they both need to be with someone they trusted and she trusted Hikaru more than anyone in the world.

"Hikaru…I'd love to sleep over…" She managed a small smile. Hikaru almost cried with joy seeing that smile. Haruhi wiped away her tears and left the room leaving Hikaru alone. I'll tell her…I'll tell Haruhi my true for her…I'll tell her tonight! Hikaru thought to himself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. chapter 2

_**The Heart Break**_

Haruhi stared out the window watching the rain. The rain expressed Haruhis feelings perfectly. She was confused and wasn't sure what to do. The same question kept nagging at her…. Did he even love me? Haruhi felt tears running down her face. She only dated Tamaki for a month but it was the best month of her life. But today as she went to meet up with him before lunch she saw him kissing a new girl that came to Ouran no more than three days ago. Haruhi whispered. "Tamaki…how could you?" she had asked him it was hard to hold back the tears. Tamaki sighed and looked into Haruhis eyes. "Haruhi I never wanted you to find out like this…me and Mari…we just have something really special…I was going to tell you I swear I was but…I didn't wanna hurt you…I'm sorry…"

Haruhi know sat in the abandon music room watching the rain. That's when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I think…a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying in a room all alone." Hikaru whispered and lightly kissed her cheek. "What are you so sad about?"

"T-Tamaki…cheated on me…" Haruhi cried. Hikarus eyes widened as he pulled Haruhi close to him.

"Haruhi…I'm so sorry…" Hikaru had a brilliant idea. "Haruhi why don't we have a sleep over at my place…" Hikaru smiled trying his best to make Haruhi happy and she could tell. So she smiled back

"Sounds fun….when should it be?" Haruhi asked.

"How about to night Koaru had to go with our mom on a trip…he thought it would be good for us to have a little time apart…so I'd be pretty lonely…" Hikaru said a touch of sadness in his voice. Haruhi was had the same feelings as loneliness as Hikaru had. She could understand his feelings and she realized they both need to be with someone they trusted and she trusted Hikaru more than anyone in the world.

"Hikaru…I'd love to sleep over…" She managed a small smile. Hikaru almost cried with joy seeing that smile. Haruhi wiped away her tears and left the room leaving Hikaru alone. I'll tell her…I'll tell Haruhi my true for her…I'll tell her tonight! Hikaru thought to himself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_**Heartach for Hikaru **_

_**(heres CH 2 hope ya like it ^_^)**_

Haruhi arrived at the manor at 7 PM she had a little backpack with her it took quite a bit to let her dad finally agree to it. Haruhi actually started to tear up because she knew that she needed Hikaru right now. He understood what was happening and for some reason her heart kind of...ached for him. She couldn't explain it but her heart hurt more and more with every second she didn't spend with Hikaru. She was so unbelievably happy when her dad finally said she could go. She wasn't sure if she should knock on the door or ring the doorbell or what. She was so happy when Hikaru opened the door before she could do anything.

Hikaru was nervous. Haruhi was out on the door step he was all alone in the house except for the staff who weren't much company. Hikaru gave Haruhi his best smile. "Hey Haruhi ready for the sleep over?" she nodded smiling so Hikaru let her in and should her around and took her to the guest room where she'd be staying. "It's right next to my room so if you need anything just call me ok?" Hikaru started to walk outta the room.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled as he started to walk out he looked over his shoulder. Haruhi didn't know what got into her she just didn't want Hikaru to leave her she wanted him to stay to hold her close to…to say that he'd hold her and…and maybe she wanted him too-

"Haruhi…is something wrong?" Hikaru asked slightly worried. Haruhi just shook her head.

"No I was just wondering….when is dinner?"

"Um…in a few minutes….." Hikaru was a little thrown off by the question. Haruhi yelled his name like that…just so she could know what times dinner was? Hikaru thought then chuckled while leaving the room to go to his own and he whispered. "I fell in love with a weird girl…"

Haruhi nervously unpacked. It took three minutes to unpack completely. A maid walked in to inform Haruhi it was time for dinner. She slowly walked to the kitchen Hikaru was already sitting there waiting for her. He smiled at the sight of Haruh.

They sat down and enjoyed each other's company and eat fancy tuna. Haruhi was thrilled to try all this fancy food. Being a commoner she never really got to eat anything so… well good! They briefly talk about the host club and school. After dinner Haruhi wasn't sure what to do. It was too early to go to bed and she wasn't sure if she should take a shower or something. She trusted Hikaru and all but she wasn't sure if the devilish twin would pull something while she was taking a shower.

"Um….Haruhi…do you…want to…..go swimming?" Hikaru asked timidly. He wasn't sure what he was doing asking her this but he just wanted to break the silence. "I just thought a moonlight swim would be…fun…." _a moonlight swim would be fun? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Hikaru thought.

"Sounds fun!" Haruhi replied. _A moonlight swim? I did bring a swimsuit….wait…._Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru would you excuse me for a moment so I can change?" Haruhi ran to her room and looked in her bag. Dammit! She pulled a jet black string bikini outta her bag. _Dammit what the hell happened to my one piece!? _She let out a sigh and put on the bikini. It covered what was need to be covered but it showed a bit more skin than was she used to showing but she deicide it was fine. She walked outta her room and went to the pool.

Hikaru paced back and forth at the pool. It was a full moon. It made the pool look amazing but Hikaru wasn't really concentrating on the scenery. He looked down at his navy blue swim trunks. _Haruhi will be wearing a one piece! She'll be completely covered up! I don't have to worry ab- _He lost his train of thought as soon as he saw her….she was wearing a bikini….A BIKINI! It complimented her figure and made her seem more…..what the word…..SEXY! Hikaru watched her move towards him aware of every move she made.

"so Hikaru are you ready to swim?" Haruhi had asked. Hikaru nodded. He seemed really awkward but she didn't pay it any mind. She dived into the pool. When she came back up for air she noticed Hikaru just standing there. "Aren't you going to swim?" Hikaru nodded and jumped in next to her. The water splashed her and she laughed. Hikaru smiled at her and there was something in his eyes…she couldn't quiet tell what it was but he just kept gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. He cupped her face in his hands closed his eyes and leaned in….and they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3: Um…did that just happen?**

Haruhi slowly pulled away. "H-Hikaru…wh-why did you…."She couldn't really finish that sentence. She lightly touched her lips. Not really covering them but just feeling them as if she was trying to feel the sensation of the kiss again. It wasn't like she didn't like that kiss…in fact she enjoyed….she was even tempted to kiss him.

"Sorry Haruhi I just…wanted to kiss you at least once. I-I really wanted to tell you that-that I-I…I love you Haruhi! I-I always have! I hated Tamaki so much when he started dating you and now that he broke your heart like that….I just-" Hikaru didn't get the chance to finish because Haruhi had kissed him. He eyes widen surprised at the brunettes actions never the less he kissed back. A million thoughts rushed through Hikarus mind. _Does this mean she loves me? Does she want to be with me? Is she only doing this to forget about Tamaki?_ That last question was the one Hikaru worried about the most. When Haruhi puller away she stared into Hikarus golden eyes.

"Hikaru…I…I have had feelings for you too. I-I just wasn't really sure if you felt the same. Koaru said you did but I wasn't sure if it was one of your little games." Haruhi had been having feelings for him since the thunderstorm in Karuizawa. She often thought about how he had protected her throughout the whole storm. She wanted to be with Hikaru but she couldn't tell if he felt the same about her. Then Tamaki asked her out and she was tired of waiting around for Hikaru so she accepted. The time she spent with Tamaki was fun but no matter what her heart ached for Hikaru. Hikaru had just stolen her first kiss. Tamaki was far too afraid to even try and kiss her in the month that they had been dating and that kiss at that party so long ago she didn't really think of it as her first kiss. It didn't really matter to her before but her dad was so mad about it she stopped thinking it was her first kiss. So in a way Hikaru was her first kiss.

"Y-You…You do?" Hikarus heart started beating unbelievable fast. Haruhi's beautiful brown eyes seemed to sparkle with love. And all that love was for one Hikaru Hitachiin. They got out of the pool and changed into their pajamas.

"Hikaru, Are we….dating now?" Hikaru blushed deeply.

"D-Do you want to?" Haruhi nodded. Hikaru felt like he was on top of the world nothing could ruin his night. Nothing!

"Um….how are we going to tell the others?" Haruhi asked. Except that.


End file.
